


组成家庭的要素

by Sir_Nemo, xz0582



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Family, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Spooning, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 05:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3162536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Nemo/pseuds/Sir_Nemo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xz0582/pseuds/xz0582
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>巴德的孩子们不知道怎么处理他们的父亲和一个精灵关系密切的事实。</p>
            </blockquote>





	组成家庭的要素

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What Makes a Family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157963) by [Sir_Nemo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Nemo/pseuds/Sir_Nemo). 



巴德给孩子们好好解释了一下，不告诉他们这件事情不公平。而他却发现孩子们已经自己讨论过他们的父亲和一个精灵关系密切的这一事实了，而且早在他们确定关系的几周以前就已经讨论过了。

 

蒂尔达想知道这会不会让她变成一个公主，巴德告诉她技术上来说不会，但对他来说她永远会是一个小公主，不过显然这对蒂尔达来说并不一样。

 

那之后他们就没怎么谈过这件事了。孩子们接受了，反正这也不会给他们的生活带来什么变化。巴德和瑟兰迪尔继续大约每周一次在河边见面，对两人来说都是中立的领土上。巴德继续运送木桶，有时从河中捞起，有时从船上卸下，视当日情况而定。瑟兰迪尔继续坐在木桶上看着他工作。

 

“我们也并不是那么经常见面。” 瑟兰迪尔有一次这样指出，他们肩并肩坐在地上，等着木桶水流而下。

 

“我有我的工作嘛，想必你也有你的，不过我倒是没见你做过。”巴德说，抓了抓后脖颈，想着瑟兰迪尔是在含蓄地表达思念还是只是客观地阐述事实。“你希望我们更常见面吗？”

 

瑟兰迪尔轻叹了一声，并不像是不高兴，只是用那替代言语做出了的回答。巴德观察了一阵他的侧脸，特别是那双凝望着远方的蓝眼睛，因为那是瑟兰迪尔不愿意被解读时他唯一能解读的一处。瑟兰迪尔斜过头，那双眼睛带着无声的询问望向他。

 

 “因为如果你有时间的话，你可以顺便来长湖镇。”巴德假装随意地说，“别带你的皇家侍卫，提醒你。他们可绝对没有被邀请。上回那种场面一次就已经够了。我通常日落前回家。”

 

“你的孩子们不会介意吗？”

 

“如果那样的话他们会告诉我的。”

 

“那，”瑟兰迪尔的嘴唇略微弯起，形成一个坏坏的微笑，“镇长呢？”

 

“他最近安静得奇怪。我不知道你对他做了什么，但是我确定都是他应得的。”

 

“我什么也没做。”瑟兰迪尔反对道。

 

“我不相信。你肯定忍不住。”

 

巴德推了推瑟兰迪尔，他大笑起来，朝旁边歪了歪。他抓住巴德的肩膀保持平衡，让巴德差点倒在他身上。巴德在他的唇角印上一个湿漉漉的吻。

 

他们没有讨论这个，因为木桶到了，巴德得开始工作。瑟兰迪尔在他身后紧紧地跟着他，像个影子一样。

 

——

 

几天后瑟兰迪尔出现他的房子里，巴德不该对此感到惊讶，但是当他打开门看到精灵王正坐在他的餐桌前时还是无法自控地心跳加速了。蒂尔达坐在他身边，倚着餐桌盯着瑟兰迪尔，正对他说着什么。这幅画面带着某种特别的意味给巴德造成了冲击，差点让他当即落荒而逃了。没办反，谁让他叫他来了呢。

 

他走进去，瑟兰迪尔抬头望他。

 

“你怎么样？”巴德问到。

 

“别打断我，da，我在讲故事呢，”蒂尔达说，生气地拉了拉瑟兰迪尔的手臂想重新得到他注意。

 

“当然，我很抱歉。”

 

蒂尔达给了他一个批判的眼神，只有小孩子做得出的那种，然后露齿一笑。

 

“道歉接受了。”

 

蒂尔达继续讲她的故事，显然是关于她和巴恩不小心闯入了长湖镇的一户人家，被女主人抓住的那次。巴德在瑟兰迪尔的另一边坐下，倚着他的腿一起听这故事。蒂尔达讲得绘声绘色，手臂在空中挥舞着，有几次差点掉下长凳去。

 

巴德已经很熟悉这个故事了，他自己也出现在那里面，作为孩子们差一点被扔进湖里之前拯救他们的英雄。巴德不准备告诉蒂尔达老玛姬本来也没有打算和力气当真把他们扔进湖里。巴德时不时偷瞄瑟兰迪尔，他专注地看着蒂尔达手舞足蹈，眼中闪烁着愉快和喜爱。

 

等蒂尔达终于讲完了她的故事，瑟兰迪尔微笑着为她鼓掌。蒂尔达鞠了一躬以示回应，当巴德起身把她捞起来时也没有反对，只是咯咯笑着把脸埋在巴德的肩膀上，小手抓着他的胳膊。

 

巴德转向瑟兰德尔。

 

“你来多久了？”他问道。

 

“不久，有你女儿陪着我呢。”

 

巴德对瑟兰迪尔眯起眼睛，他装出一副精心塑造的无辜表情。巴德摇了摇头又翻了翻眼睛。

 

“巴恩和西格利特呢？”巴德问蒂尔达。

 

“他们去集市了。”蒂尔达说。

 

“那好吧。”

 

巴德不太确定在家里要如何对待瑟兰迪尔，但是那精灵看上去只是坐在那里看他和孩子之间的互动就很高兴。要不是蒂尔达立刻就喜欢上了瑟兰迪尔，现在也许会有些尴尬。但她一点也不羞涩，拉着瑟兰迪尔的胳膊和他说话，回答也不带迟疑。恰似她的父亲一样大胆。

 

大一些的孩子对于瑟兰迪尔还些犹豫——他们从集市回来时巴德观察到——带着不确定的目标瞄着正给蒂尔达编辫子的瑟兰迪尔。那一次瑟兰迪尔没有呆久，他有些事物需要处理。蒂尔达送他到门口，让他保证下次会再来帮她编辫子。

 

他确实时不时地来拜访了，很快成了家里的常客。虽然每次的气氛正慢慢变得没那么尴尬，巴德还是不太确定巴恩和西格利特的感受。

 

巴恩对瑟兰迪尔有些谨慎，不太确定要怎么称呼他，还有怎么面对瑟兰迪尔和巴德在一起了的事实。另一方面，巴德知道巴恩对莱戈拉斯很感兴趣，认为他像某种英雄。他问了巴德很多次关于他的事情，巴德只能以他所知的尽量回答，但他也只见过瑟兰迪尔的儿子几面，所以很快就没什么故事可说了。瑟兰迪尔本身好像没有引起巴恩的多大兴趣，可能是因为他没有佩剑、长弓或者盔甲，而且巴德不让他讲太血腥的故事，瑟兰迪尔又很老，感觉上像巴德一样。莱戈拉斯本身也至少好几百岁了这个事实却好像没怎么困扰巴恩。

 

后来有那么一次，蒂尔达让瑟兰迪尔讲个故事，她自己的故事已经都差不多讲完了，还顺便虚构了几个新的。

 

“你想听一个关于什么的故事？”瑟兰迪尔问。

 

蒂尔达仔细地考虑了一会儿，眉毛都皱起来了。这时巴德走过去在她耳边说了句悄悄话，蒂尔达微笑起来。

 

“你的儿子。”蒂尔达欢快地说。

 

“我的儿子？”瑟兰迪尔重复，转头看向巴德，他却只是耸了耸肩。瑟兰迪尔转向蒂尔达，巴恩也爬上了长凳。“当然可以，让我想想。”

 

瑟兰迪尔讲了一个莱戈拉斯小时候决定去河上冒险的故事，整个密林王国都不知道小王子上哪儿去了，每个精灵都想加入搜寻，最后他们发现他在森林的边境，遥望着长湖镇和远处的孤山。瑟兰迪尔的故事讲得很好，每个词精挑细选，打造出一副完美的画面，让你好像能嗅到夏天的树木，听到鸟儿的歌声。

 

从那天开始巴恩就被瑟兰迪尔迷住了，每次拜访都一定会问他莱戈拉斯的近况。瑟兰迪尔总是温文尔雅地回答他，偶尔带来莱戈拉斯的口信总能让巴恩兴奋好几天。

 

——

 

西格利特对整件事情表现得相当成熟礼貌却留有余地。一开始她没有为瑟兰迪尔的造访表现出困扰，只是保持了一定距离，像平常一样做着家务，甚至没在听他们聊天。如果必要的话，她偶尔会和瑟兰迪尔说话，但是巴德看出她在他身边时并不完全自在。

 

她还深深记得她的母亲，也记得失去她是什么样的感受。她总是把自己身为大姐姐的责任看得很重，尤其在她母亲死了以后，只剩下他们四个人，巴恩还不能照顾自己，蒂尔达刚刚出生。巴德真希望她不用在那么小的年龄就肩负这样的重担，但是他自己一个人不行。他们两个人也不行。整个镇子的人都帮助过他们，为这悲痛中的一家人做些力所能及的事。但是还有其他失去亲人的人，还有其他需要帮助的人，所以最重要的是他们四个团结一致相互支持。巴德不确定她会不会愿意让一个新成员加入他们的小圈子

 

所以有一天只有他们两人在家时，巴德让她坐下。

 

“你还好吗？”他问。西格利特露出一个困惑的表情。

 

“你想问什么，da？”

 

“Da只是有点担心。”巴德说。

 

“一切都很好，”西格利特说。而在那个当下她看起来确实如此。巴德叹了口气，盯着地板看了一会儿，思考要怎么说。

 

“如果你不想让瑟兰德尔到这儿来，你只要告诉我就行。这是我的家，也是你的家，如果他在这儿让你觉得不舒服的话，我们可以想办法解决的。”

 

“不，不，”西格利特快速地说，然后她轻声耳语道，“我只是有时候想念母亲。”

 

“我知道，这对你来说很不容易，我也还想念着她。我永远也不会停止对她的思念，而且我并不是要把她替代掉。”

 

“我知道。”

 

他们安静了一会儿，西格利特盯着自己的手。

 

“我只是需要一点时间。”她说。

 

“无论你需要多久，亲爱的，”巴德说，“只是你得保证如果有什么事让你不开心，你会告诉我。”

 

西格利特点头，笑了笑化解了气氛。她起身拥抱父亲，然后转身继续切为午餐准备的土豆。

 

“我现在要去送一趟货，会很快，”巴德说，“你自己能行吗？”

 

“行的，da。”

 

巴德开始向门边走去，西格利特的声音让他又停了下来。

 

“他人很好。”她说，没有从案板上抬头。

 

“恩？”

 

“而且他让你快乐。那才是最重要的。”

 

——

 

瑟兰迪尔的到来变成了他们家太普通的景象，所以有天晚上巴德发现这只精灵坐在餐桌上时只是用力拍了一下他的胳膊说：

 

“我们谈过这个了，不许坐在餐桌上。”

 

瑟兰迪尔下来，看起来不太高兴。

 

“长得这么高是你的错，”巴德告诉他。瑟兰迪尔朝他挑起眉毛。

 

“你的小家伙们呢？”他问道。

 

“在外面，应该一会儿就回来了。我还以为你是来这里看我的呢。”巴德坐下说。瑟兰迪尔紧贴着坐在他旁边，让他们的肩膀碰在一块儿。

 

“当然是。”瑟兰迪尔说。

 

“我知道。只是逗你玩儿呢。”

 

瑟兰迪尔轻哼了一声。

 

“有时候像这样独自霸占你也挺好的。”巴德承认，倚着瑟兰德尔。瑟兰德尔微笑着拾起巴德的手，在上面落下一吻。

 

他们聊了长湖镇来的新船，船上的那些人，聊了几周后会来拜访密林的瑞文德尔精灵，聊了在路上看到瑟兰迪尔而非常困惑的长湖镇居民。

 

许久之后孩子们回来了，但决定让他们继续享受这个时刻，他们聊得那么专注。不过蒂尔达确实为了打招呼打断过他们一次。

 

等他们终于聊完时，外面已经天黑了。

 

“我得告辞了，”瑟兰迪尔说，站了起来。可在他能走到门口前，蒂尔达跑过去紧紧抓住他的手，抱怨道：

 

“可我还没跟你说我今天过得怎么样呢！”

 

瑟兰迪尔和蒂尔达对视了一会儿，看起来好像做了什么无声的交流，因为他们同时转头看向巴德。

 

“一个故事。”巴德说。

 

瑟兰迪尔重新坐了回来，蒂尔达爬到巴德的腿上开始讲述。巴德知道蒂尔达今天过得没什么特别的，瑟兰迪尔来之前她已经告诉过他一个简短的版本了。但是这个版本似乎尤其详细，而且蒂尔达经常在讲到一半时停下来向瑟兰迪尔解释提到的某个地点或者人物。这又包括关于他们样貌、举止和个人经历的详细介绍，还有关于蒂尔达是否真心喜欢他们或者他的父亲是否叫她离他们远点。但每当巴德担心蒂尔达忘记故事本身讲到哪儿的时候，她都能顺利地继续说下去，只是两句话之后又要暂停向瑟兰迪尔介绍她遇到的那条狗，还有她去年春年生了狗宝宝的事。

 

极为缓慢地，故事终于进展到蒂尔达和巴恩回家看到瑟兰迪尔和巴德，但那花了很长时间，以至于巴德的腿已经因为一直抱着蒂尔达发麻了。

 

“很精彩的故事。”瑟兰迪尔说。蒂尔达灿烂地笑了。

 

“已经早就过了某些人的上床时间啦，”巴德说，“说晚安。”

 

“晚安，瑟兰迪尔叔叔。”蒂尔达说，瑟兰迪尔脸上一个困惑的表情一闪而过，又迅速被他通常的礼貌微笑替代，巴德差一点因此大笑出声。

 

“晚安，蒂尔达小姐”

 

蒂尔达咯咯笑了笑，转头亲吻了父亲的脸颊，然后跳下他的大腿跑去睡觉了。

 

“巴恩，西格利特，你们俩也是。”巴德说。巴恩和西格利特点了点头站起来。西格利特走到巴德身边在给了他脸颊一个晚安吻，朝瑟兰迪尔点了点头，然后和她的弟弟妹妹一样消失不见了。

 

等孩子们都走了，巴德终于忍不住咧嘴笑起来。

 

“干什么？”瑟兰迪尔问道。

 

“她把你吃得死死的，”巴德说，“而且她非常喜欢你，我很高兴你们俩相处得来。”

 

瑟兰迪尔温柔地笑了。巴德以前从没想过瑟兰迪尔会喜欢孩子，精灵们那么古老而永恒，很难想象他们会对人类小孩有何关心。但这也说得通，巴德听说精灵的孩子们成长得都很快，精灵伴侣又不常抚育很多小孩，所以孩子在精灵中很不常见，想必是多加爱护的。

 

“不好意思蒂尔达拖了你那么久。”巴德说。

 

“没事。”

 

“已经很晚了，希望你回家的时候不会遇到什么野兽。”

 

“我也希望如此。”瑟兰迪尔说。

 

“或者你可以留下来过夜，”巴德提议，耸了耸肩。瑟兰迪尔挑起了眉毛，巴德因此解释道，“外面现在又黑又不安全，我相信你自己一个人可以，但是如果你愿意的话，你可以睡在这里。等等，精灵们睡觉吗？”

 

“睡。”

 

“那就成。就是床对你来说有点小。”巴德提到，对着自己的床歪了歪头。

 

“确实短了些。”瑟兰迪尔说。

 

“就像我之前说的，长得这么高是你的错。但这由你决定。”

 

巴德没有等瑟兰迪尔回答，因为孩子们已经洗漱完毕，换好了睡衣回来，正爬向他们各自的床。巴德走过去给蒂尔达掖好被子，又和巴恩说了几句话。

 

瑟兰迪尔正在脱下他的外套，看起来不确定要把它放在哪里，巴德把他拿过来叠好，放在床边，自己也开始脱衣服，一边看瑟兰迪尔脱下靴子。

 

“我觉得你应该把袜子留着，你的脚绝对盖不到被子，如果我们两个人一起睡的话。”

 

瑟兰迪尔只是点点头，把靴子靠在床脚然后爬上了床。大概没有他自己的床舒服，但他没做评论。

 

巴德把自己的衣服放在瑟兰迪尔的外套旁边，吹灭了床边的蜡烛。房间里暗了下来，巴德在床前稍站了一会儿让眼睛习惯黑暗。

 

他自从妻子去世后就再没有和别人同睡过一张床了，如果不算蒂尔达和偶尔巴德也爬上他的床的时候。西格利特长大了，已经很早就不再这么做。瑟兰迪尔大概也是相同的情况。他一闪而过地想了想莱戈拉斯小时候如果做了噩梦是不是也会爬到瑟兰迪尔的床上去，或者精灵们会不会做噩梦，或者是不是根本不做梦，又或者精灵们是不是不会和父母一块儿睡。就算这有发生过，估计也已经是很久很久以前的事了。

 

巴德终于能在黑暗中看清轮廓，他爬上床侧躺下。床太小了，他的背紧贴着瑟兰迪尔的肚子。瑟兰迪尔蜷缩着把他包裹起来，下巴靠着他的头，脚撑出床外，胳膊抱着他，双手按着他的肚子。

 

“你可真瘦。”巴德说。瑟兰迪尔只是哼了一声作为回答，蜷缩得更紧了些。“晚安。”

 

“晚安。”瑟兰迪尔回答，在巴德的头顶上印下一吻。巴德感受着另外一幅身体的温暖，阖上眼睛睡着了。

 

——

 

巴德睡到一半醒来，一只小手拽着他的胳膊，软软的声音叫他：

 

“Da.”

 

他张开眼睛。房间里还很黑，只能听到屋外湖水的声音。他能感觉到瑟兰迪尔的呼吸轻抚着他的头发，紧贴他后背的胸膛轻轻起伏。巴德从床上坐起来看向蒂尔达，她站在床边，双眼含泪。

 

“Da。”她又叫了一声，打了一个小嗝。

 

“怎么了蒂尔达？”

 

“我做噩梦了，”蒂尔达说，“我可以和你一起睡吗？”

 

“当然，上来吧亲爱的。”

 

蒂尔达开始朝已经很拥挤的床上爬去，巴德轻轻戳了戳瑟兰迪尔的肋骨，直到他放开他，用精灵语说了句梦话。蒂尔达钻到她父亲的怀中，小脸贴着他的胸膛。巴德用手臂紧紧抱住她。她看起来立刻平静了下来，呼吸也缓和了。

 

巴德感到瑟兰迪尔在他身后动了动，好像因为快掉下床去了而又紧紧地贴了回来，他的双手缠纠缠上他的，一起拥抱着蒂尔达。瑟兰迪尔的手冰冷而柔软，没有大到可以完全覆盖巴德自己的双手。

 

他们三个就这样躺着，并不是完全安静，因为还有呼吸声和远处醉汉的胡言乱语，当然还有湖水的声音，总是有湖水的声音。巴德等着，直到他觉得蒂尔达睡着了，身体在他怀里放松，呼吸变得绵长。他不确定瑟兰迪尔醒了没有，精灵很难分辨。

 

最终巴德也闭上眼睛重新进入梦乡。

 

——

 

这感觉像是一个梦。临近黎明的世界安静而沉重，仿佛连湖水也决定在这一刻静止。他怀里的蒂尔达一动不动，除了呼吸时带起的上下起伏。

 

巴德不愿意睁开眼睛，还有时间可以再睡一会儿。只有昨晚熬夜工作的渔夫们起床了。还没到他起床的时间。然而他逐渐意识到好像有什么不一样。瑟兰迪尔不在了，他睁开眼睛。

 

瑟兰迪尔正站在门口对一个精灵说话，一边扣着外套的扣子。等他们讲完，另一个精灵点点头离开了。瑟兰迪尔正要跟他一块儿走，在他转头想最后看一眼屋内时注意到巴德正盯着他。

 

他快速无声地跨步来到床前，单膝跪下好让视线和巴德齐平。

 

“你去哪儿？”巴德喃喃地说，声音还带有刚睡醒的沙哑。

 

“我必须走了。”

 

“发生了什么事情吗？”

 

“恐怕是的。我过后会解释的。”

 

“你就准备这么……”一个大大的哈欠打断了巴德的句子。瑟兰迪尔宠爱地笑着。“不打招呼就走了。”

 

“我不想把你吵醒。”

 

“你还是吵醒了。”

 

“而且我们现在不就正在告别了嘛。”

 

“我太困了玩不了文字游戏。”巴德嘟囔着。

 

“那就睡吧。”

 

瑟兰迪尔靠前，在巴德的唇上印下一吻，又轻柔地抚摸了下蒂尔达的头发，等着巴德闭上眼睛。

 

巴德没听到他走开，就算他的脚步有声音，应该也被长湖镇黎明苏醒的声音掩盖了。如果不是关门的声音，他完全不会知道他已经走了。显然就算是精灵也对此没有办法。

 

困倦再次侵袭，他差一点就又睡着了，直到他突然想到，为什么另外那个精灵——巴德很确定他从来没见过的，知道他住在哪儿？巴德皱眉。他们以后得严肃地讨论一下这个问题，但是现在他怀中拥抱着他的女儿，一切都那么温暖而柔软。所以他要再睡一会儿。

 

——

 

早上，蒂尔达抱怨瑟兰迪尔叔叔不告而别，但是巴德向她保证他还会来的。


End file.
